Tails Doll Anthology
by timeobserver2013
Summary: Tails Doll short stories divided into arcs. Arc 2 begins. Rated T for terror and some language. Inspired by the Slenderman mythos and creepypastas. Companion Series: EQUINOX20XX; Shadow's arc to be revealed in EQUINOX.
1. Arc 1 Pt 1: Stares into your Soul

**Taking a short break from my Black Sun story to exploit creepypastas, such as Slenderman and Tails Doll.**

**Chapter names are inspired or from Slender games.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonic characters is the property of SEGA and the cover photo is the property of Archie/SEGA.**

* * *

**ARC 1-1: SONIC**

**_Stares into your Soul..._**

"Sonic? Why do you have to do this?"

Sonic looked at Tails and grinned.

"Because, I think exploring in the night is fun. Why...? You scared?"

"Shut up." Tails groaned.

Sonic took out a small camcorder.

"I'm also planning on videotaping in case something interesting coming up. You have one too?"

Tails takes out his smartphone and opens the camera app.

"Good." Sonic replied with satisfaction.

Sonic and Tails walks deeper into the woods. Besides the occasional hoot of an owl, the woods was eerily silent.

Tails broke the silence.

"Uh, Sonic. I have a feeling we're being watched."

"Calm down Tails, I am quite sure nothing is-" Sonic stopped and looked around until his eyes laid upon a person-like silhouette sitting on a log. Sonic turns on the flashlight on his camcorder. It was a doll, with short orange hair, two big black pupils, and a angler fish-like antenna. Looks like a crudely made replica of Tails.

"Hey, isn't that Cream's doll?" Sonic asked.

"Wha..." Tails turned and looked at the doll, and tensed up.

"Aw god! Why of all things in this damn forest?! That thing gives me the creeps!"

Sonic walked up to the Tails Doll and stares. The Doll stared blankly back.

"Hey, Chill out dude! There's nothing wrong with it." Sonic exclaims.

He then poked the doll. The doll slumped lifelessly to the ground.

"Look. It won't hurt ya." Sonic smirked.

"B-but..." Tails stammered, "Aw, never mind."

Tails glares at the doll. The doll's large black eyes stares intently at Tails... almost as if it stared into his soul.

Tails gave a shudder before walking away.

* * *

**Hope it turns out well.**

**Add suggestions and ratings if possible.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Arc 1 Pt 2: Always Watches

**Thank you Lord Kelvin, Qwisse, and Gnat1 for giving good advice for editing Arc 1-1.**

**Here is Arc 1-2**

* * *

**Arc 1-2:  
Always Watches**

"Hey Tails! There's a cabin close ahead, we can stay there for the night."

"STAY THERE?!" Tails cried, "Sonic, I thought we're gonna go back!"

"Whoa! Calm down Tails! We'll get back when it is bright enough, OK." Sonic asserted, "Why? You scared of Cream's doll? I already poked it, nothing happened."

"B-but-" Tails stammered

"IT...IS...JUST...A...DOLL...OK?" Sonic interrupted.

Tails sighed. Maybe the Tails Doll was just a doll. Maybe he's going crazy. Thoughts about it raced around his head.

_Sonic is right. Just calm down._ He thought.

*******  
The cabin was surprisingly cozy, despite being months since the previous occupant left. Sure, it was dusty, but it was easily taken care of.

After an hour of resting, Sonic stretched his legs and checked the time on his watch. It was 12:45 AM.

"I'll walk around outside for now. I will be back in five minutes." Sonic reminded Tails.

Sonic walked out while Tails stared at his watch, hoping for time to fly by.

_12:45..._

_12:46..._

_12:47..._

_About six more hours till day... Damn it._

"Hey Tails! You better get a look at this!"

The voice startled Tails. He looked at the door and sighed in relief. It was just Sonic.

"Tails! I'm serious!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming." Tails said

What was Sonic talking about? he wondered.

Tails walked out of the cabin and followed Sonic. After walking thirty paces, Tails stopped to look at where Sonic was pointing. Tails' heart skipped a beat.

The Tails Doll was propped up against a tree, almost standing up. Beside it was a yellowed sheet of paper with crudely scribbled handwriting written in red ink.

_PLAY WITH ME._

Tails screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHH! SONIC, THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

"WHAT? Tails, I didn-"

Tails ran away before Sonic can say a single word.

"I didn't move it..." Sonic finished.

He glared at the Tails Doll and the examines the note*.

Sonic takes the note and sighs.

"It might be of some use, otherwise I better go to Tails."

Sonic dashes off into the distance, looking for Tails.

The Tails Doll lies still against the tree, always watching...always waiting...

* * *

***AUTHOR'S NOTE- The notes are inspired by the papers found in the game Slender. In the game, the goal is to collect 8 pages before the Slenderman catches the player.**

**Please rate and comment (like usual). Post suggestions too if you want to.**

**Thanks.**


	3. Arc 1 Pt 3: Out of Sight Not Out of Mind

**Arc 1-3: Out of Sight, Not Out of Mind***

"Tails?"

"TAILS?"

Sonic called out Tails' name a few more times. No one answered back.

Sonic wandered around the woods for the next 10 minutes, trying to put together what made Tails so afraid of Cream's Tails Doll. Nothing in mind came up.

Sonic stopped and turned on his camcorder and used it to see what was in front of him.

A fence, about 10 feet high, extended from each as side as far away Sonic could see. In the tangle of wires, Sonic eyes fell on a whitish-yellowish object gleaming surrounded by a rusty portion of the fence.

Sonic took a closer look at the note. It was crudely drawn with the familiar red ink from the first note. At first, Sonic couldn't recognized the scribbles, but upon closer examination, it was a crudely drawn Tails with a bunch of letters scattered all over the paper, which formed a message:

_Can't Escape..._

A chill went down Sonic's spine. Sonic slowly backed away from the fence, with an overwhelming desire not to be pinned if something ever comes up.

"Sonic?"

Sonic's looks back, startled by the noise. It was Tails... the real Tails.

"Oh! I've been looking all over you." Sonic said, "Thank God you're okay."

"Sorry Sonic! I just needed time to calm down." Tails replied.

Silence...

"Fine."

*******  
"So... what caused you to be so scared in the first place?" Sonic asked, "Sure, I am creeped out that thing moves around, but you looked like you could've shit bricks."

Tails took a deep breath.

"Those eyes..."

"What?"

"Those eyes. Whenever Cream doesn't look, it glares at me, like it would've enjoyed doing whatever the hell it wants with me. I seriously don't want to know what it has in mind."

"How about Cheese?" Sonic asked

"He seemed quite unnerved."**

"Oh."

Sonic and Tails continued to walk in silence. The full moon above bathed the forest in a warm, comforting light, but the silence continues to be unnerve the duo.

"I always wondered how the doll can move."

Sonic took out his camcorder.

"Tails, start recording. Maybe we can find out what is going on once we get back."

*******  
**SONIC'S FOOTAGE**

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Tails groaned, "Do you have anything else to talk about?"

"What, like Ro_-butt_-nik?" Sonic teased, "He might have something to about this, you know."

"Seriously, Sonic!" Tails cried, "Anything to do with that thing is freaking me out! Anything! I beg of you, Sonic! I will freaking kill myself if this conversation goes on!"

The camera pans to Tails. He was was very pale, with a mask of fear written all over his face.

"Hey! I'm just kidding!" Sonic said, startled.

Sonic continued to walk, with the camera facing forward.

"We almost out." Sonic said, "We can get out real soon, and forget this has ever-"

[_The audio is distorted and the screen starts to change colors, from gray scale to inverted colors. After 10 seconds, it wears down._]

"What the hell?" Sonic said, "This camcorder is new, it should be working fine."

Sonic taps the camera a few times off screen.

[_Audio distortions starts to intensify again and the screen starts to glitch up_.]

Sonic makes a frustrated grunt and tosses the camcorder.

_THUNK!_

The camcorder continues to record. The forest floor can be seen.

[_Static_]

An apparition can be seen levitating 5 feet from the ground.

[_The audio and visual distortions continue. Faint noises of screaming can be heard. For the next 5 seconds, static can only be seen._]

[_The screen goes back to normal. The was no evidence of any event_]

* * *

***Message that can be found on a note in _Slenderman's_ _Shadow_: _Sanatorium_**

**_**_Off-Panels in Archies (Cover image is from one of them)**

**When the Slenderman is near, audio distortions and static occurs on recording devices. **

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this took a while to make. I've been busy starting off my sophomore year, and thus have been receiving piles of homework and been busy studying (schedule is inefficient).**

**If there are any concerns (ie. rushed story) or suggestions, please comment. In the meantime, I will update and edit this chapter.**

**Sneak Peek: Final part of Arc 1 is next. Arc 2 is gonna be Shadow's Arc.**


	4. Arc 1 Pt Final

**Arc 1 - Final : Can You Feel the Sunshine?**

_Huff Puff Huff Puff..._

Tails kept on running. The crunching of the dry twigs and the crunch of the leaves were loud, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get out of this godforsaken forest. But there seemed to be no end to this hell.

_Huff Puff Huff Puff..._

_Wheeze..._

Tails slowed down, completely exhausted. He looked behind him, there was nothing following him.

_Gotta find a spot to hide until daytime..._

He turned on the cell phone and checked the time: 2:16 AM; five more agonizing hours.

Tails brought himself together and continued walking. His feet ached from all that running, but at least nothing is gonna kill him...for now.

After walking 26 paces, he stopped and found himself in front of a relatively large building. It was about two stories high and the windows were shuttered. Tails came closer and examined the door, it was unlocked.

"Thank god for the shelter." Tails muttered.

Tail walked into the abandoned structure and paused for a moment. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He lost Sonic.

_It got him! It got Sonic!_

Tails started to cry, hot tears gushed down his face.

_This is not real. This is not real. This is not real_. he thought.

*******  
**TAILS' CAM**  
**3:24 AM**

"I hope I can figure out what is going up soon." Tails mutters, "I better explore this place first. Gotta be sure I can feel secure and make it out alive in the morning."  
For the next five minutes, Tails wandered around the building inspecting the debris that lies scattered all over the floors. Most of it was useless, and there was no evidence on anything that indicated weird activity.

Satisfied, Tails walked back to the main room, only to stop upon seeing something that made his heart skip a beat, a yellowed sheet of paper. It wasn't in the room before.

[_Tails placed the camera on a worn table strewn among the debris. The camera continues to record as Tails walks towards and picks up the note._]

"Oh no! Oh, God no!" Tails starts to mutter. He starts to break into a sweat and starts to shake uncontrollably.

[_The screen starts to glitch up..._]

Tails drops the paper, only to find himself face to face with the Tails Doll...

[_The screen fades to static, as Tail's agonizing screams can be heard. The screams eventually give away to static and audio distortions._]

[_For a split second, an apparition dripping with liquid can be seen levitating in the air. Tails lays motionless on the ground._]

[_An image of a grinning, bloody Tails Doll flickers 10 times in front of the camera._]

[_Screen goes black. "Can You Feel the Sunshine" can be faintly heard until the end of the recording._]


	5. Arc 2-1

**Sorry guys, for taking a long time to get this chapter done. I spent the time doing homework and stuff, but I managed to watch a bunch of Slenderman vlogs, which helped supplied ideas for the making of this story.**

* * *

**ARC 2-1: Shadow**

_Two Weeks before..._

**_-Chris Morales; Species: Human; Age 18; Last seen: January 24, 2013_**  
**_-Alex Friedman; Species: Fox; Age 24; Last seen: December 28, 2012_**  
**_-Mina Anna Roberts; Species: Mongoose; Age 16; Last seen: February 5, 2013_**  
**_-Jay Michael Andersen; Species: Fox; Age 23; Last Seen: February 10, 2013_**  
**_-Larry Thomas; Species: Lynx; Age 14; Last Seen: January 17, 2013_**

"What is this... who are they?"

"A bunch of people who've been gone missing over the past few months. Sure, people go missing all the time, but do you know what they have in common?"

"What?"

"Few things: 1. The victims are between the ages of 14-25, at least. 2. All of them have experienced unusual symptoms and tried to go to a doctor. I managed to check the reports and they seem to suffer from stuff such as severe headaches, paranoia, and in worst cases, violent mood swings."

"How about the locations of their disappearance?"

"Not sure yet. All investigations turned up fruitless, no suspects turned up and as of right now, we can't find the victims..."

"Clever bastard. Hey I can help Rouge, I haven't gotten any new missions for a while, maybe I can take it from here..."

* * *

**Author's note: The names of the missing people are all made up, and any resemblance to real people, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Also, the names Chris, Jay, and Alex derived from the Slenderman mythos (_DarkHarvest00 and Marble Hornets). _Mina and Larry are from the Archie StH series.**


	6. Notice

11/22/2012: Sorry for the long delay. Due to the developments of the companion series EQUINOX20XX, I had decided to push the next chapter's release towards early-mid December. Don't worry, it is not over yet :). Thank you for your patience. Happy Thanksgiving guys.

12/1/2012: IT'S HERE.


	7. Arc 2-2

**Thank you for your patience guys. New entry is up. It may be short, but here it is.**

* * *

**ARC 2-2**

**Three Days Later...**

Rosewood*...

The sign loomed overhead the black hedgehog as he walked into the park.

Shadow always loved the silence. That means no obnoxious environment, no crowds, and no faker. The isolation always was like a dark sanctuary, a void where his all his thoughts, whether it's dirty or not, dark or optimistic, swirl in his head.

Yet, something felt different. People went missing over the past few months, many of them within the range of this park.

Shadow walked in. The silence was still present, with the occasional blast of cold wind...but, this silence wasn't comforting.

Someone was watching.

* * *

*Rosewood is based on Rosswood Park in Marble Hornets. Rosswood is where the Slenderman (aka Operator) can be seen the most often in the series. Rosewood on the other hand, is an original location developed for companion series EQUINOX20XX


End file.
